


Blood (day 6-coughing up blood)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dying thoughts, Gen, he dies :(, i hope my friend doesn't regret inspiring this, sad Joly :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: The taste of blood is strangely intoxicating.It’s pungent and overwhelming and metallic, but it’s oddly sweet. Maybe. He wouldn’t know. This is the first time he’s had so much blood in his mouth._____Whumptober- day 6: coughing up blood
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Blood (day 6-coughing up blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearNoEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearNoEvil/gifts).



> cw canon compliant violence, brief discussion of illness

The taste of blood is strangely intoxicating. 

It’s pungent and overwhelming and metallic, but it’s oddly sweet. Maybe. He wouldn’t know. This is the first time he’s had so much blood in his mouth. He’s had nightmares like this before, of course, of coughing up blood, of vomiting a stream of red until there’s nothing left in him, of course, because he knows of so many diseases that can reduce his body to an empty shell. But those were nightmares. The bullet between his ribs doesn’t feel like a nightmare at all. Well, it does. Feel like a nightmare, that is. One of those nightmares that are so real that waking up feels impossible. 

With great difficulty, he lays on his side. The torrent of blood that was accumulating in his mouth spills out onto the street.

He’s laying across from Combeferre. His glasses have slipped off his face and the lenses are covered in blood, but he won’t mind. He doesn’t need them anymore. His eyes are still open, but there’s nothing in them. No spark of curiosity, no fond exasperation, no passion, no life, nothing. It makes Joly want to curl in on himself, but he can’t do that either, unless he wants to make the pain a thousand times worse.

He really doesn’t.

The barricade is covered in corpses, but the street is empty of all living people at this point. He remembers hearing gunshots coming from upstairs a while back. He remembers the back wall sweating blood, and wonders whose blood it could be. 

He can’t tell whose blood is on him anymore. For a second, it sends him into a panic. Covered in other people’s blood, with an open wound? It’s a perfect setup for whatever horrific disease wants to have a go at him. The panic passes quickly, though. Said open wound would be difficult to save him from on its own, nevermind the fact that the officers have no intention of taking him to a doctor. 

It’s alright. There’s a certain peace outside. 

It’s nice and quiet.

There’s blood in his mouth, and then there isn’t.

There’s air in his lungs, and then there isn’t.

His heart beats, and then it doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So um.  
> Go check out my buddy @FearNoEvil who inspired me with their Sad Hypochondriac Joly fic, although that one was admittedly MUCh happier than this one. Hey friend? I'm sorry :,)
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
